


Snow-men, -women and -sharks

by WhatWouldLilyDo



Series: OMGCP Winter Extravaganza 2017 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Building snowmen, Fluff, Gen, OMGCP Winter Extravaganza, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, omgcp advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldLilyDo/pseuds/WhatWouldLilyDo
Summary: Ransom and Holster come back to Samwell to judge the Annual SMH Snowman Building Competition. The juniors (aka Frogs) aren't impressed with the results. Day 2 of theOMGCP Winter Extravaganza





	Snow-men, -women and -sharks

Holster strode between the entries, clipboard in hand. Chowder suspected that he was only pretending to make notes, but he and Ransom had been so keen to come to Samwell and judge the Annual SMH Snowman Competition, that nobody could turn them down. Despite the fact that Bitty had looked like a shoo-in to win before they even started gathering their snow, simply for the amount of baked goods he had given them, and the announcement that he was going to attempt a Snow Tater.

Holster stopped next to Chowder’s creation. “Snow man, Chowder. What part of man don’t you understand?”

“Also, it’s totes cheating to have your girlfriend help,” Nursey added from where he was trying to patch up the hole he had accidently pushed into his snowman.

“Why would it have to be a man?” Caitlin asked. “Don’t be so sexist, Birkholtz.”

“That would be a great argument, Farms, if you weren’t there building a castle.”

“It’s not just going to be a castle,” Chowder told Holster. “Just wait until we’re done. Cait and I won the Sandcastle Competition at my local beach this summer. We have a plan. The castle is just the kingdom.”

“Well… As long as you don’t get a chisel out or anything.” Holster threw a dirty look at Dex, who scowled back from where he was sat on the porch steps, having already been disqualified.

“It wasn’t a fucking chisel. It was just my pocketknife.”

“No tools, Poindexter! You know the rules.”

“Okay, well what about the help issue? If I’m disqualified, C is definitely disqualified. Cait’s not even on the hockey team!”

“We’ll add it to the rules for next year, but unfortunately, they found a loophole because Farmer’s not on the hockey team,” Ransom explained. Chowder threw Dex a smug grin from behind Holster’s back, and held his fist out for Caitlin to bump.

* * *

“TIME!” Holster and Ransom shouted, in unison, an hour later.

“Everyone, step away from your snow people. Oliver Lucas O’Meara, stop that.”

Ollie dropped his hand hastily from his snowman and moved away.

Chowder sat down next to their grass-moat, made from clearing all the snow around their snowcastle. Caitlin snapped a picture of him, with the sculpture, on her phone before joining him, and the two waited as Ransom and Holster looked at each entry in turn.

“Nice and traditional, Whiskey. Good effort. It’s easily the biggest here, so ten points for that, but it has to be a C minus for originality.”

“What’s the scoring system?” Tango asked. Ransom ignored him.

“It’s only biggest height wise,” Caitlin pointed out.

“We’ll get to you two,” Holster said dryly. He cast an eye over their work, rolled his eyes and moved onto Ollie and Wicky. “Now, I have to say, despite the whole, no team members work together rule, you two have somehow managed to end up with identical snowmen and there’s something a little suspect about that.”

“Then there’s the way they’re looking at each other and the gloves are clearly reaching out for a fist bump,” Ransom added. “We couldn’t judge these individually because they work as a joint piece and there’s no way of distinguishing between them, but if we judged them together then they would clearly be in breach of the rules.”

“My fellow judge and I will have to discuss this after seeing all the entries,” Holster decided.

“What do you mean you’ll discuss it later? That’s a disqualification!” Dex grumbled.

They carried on looking at the team’s snowmen in turn, praising Ford for her creativity in dressing an otherwise mundane snowwoman and commiserating with Tango for how his snowman ended up slanted. They were full of advice for the new frogs about what they could do in future years to make their work stand out, and to prepare for the competition beforehand. They laughed in Nursey’s face for his.

“It’s not my fault!” Nursey said, when Holster gently nudged the gaping hole in the snowman’s stomach.

“It’s completely his fault. He fell over. He’s a walking disaster.” Dex punctuated his statement with a snowball, which hit Nursey’s snowman in the nose. The celery stick Nursey had used for the nose snapped in half and fell to the ground.

“Hey! Sabotage!” Nursey ducked down to gather some snow to throw back at Dex.

“You’d already lost, Nurse,” Ransom pointed out. “Dex, stop heckling.”

When they came to stand next to Chowder and Caitlin’s snow sculpture, the two juniors bounced to their feet and grinned at each other. Okay, there were two of them, but they had done the most. Theirs was the most complicated and the most creative and given another half hour they could have finished refining it into perfection. Even how they had left it, their mini snowmen were the only things which didn’t quite have the detail they wanted.

“It’s very nice. A good castle, and wow that shark… But the competition was for building a snowman.”

“We have thirty-two snowmen,” Chowder said.

“Those tiny little balls of snow?” Holster asked.

“They are clearly snowmen!” Caitlin argued. “Two balls of snow on top of each other, that’s what makes a snowman. If we had a bit more time—”

“You didn’t have to build a castle,” Ransom pointed out.

“You said the castle was good.”

“Okay, okay, full marks for originality and creativity and the snow shark, but you’re not in the competition for the best snowman. If it was snow sculpting, you’d win, but your snowmen… How are we supposed to judge them if they’re only two inches tall?”

“Size doesn’t matter,” Chowder said. When Nursey snorted, he grabbed a handful of snow, and chucked it in his direction, but it broke apart in mid-air and ended up showering Nursey with snow instead.

Holster had crouched on the ground to look at the snowmen. “Is this one Pavelski?”

“It is!” Chowder said.

“How did you put the C on his chest?”

“No tools. Caitlin used her fingernail.”

“I like the goalie pads, too.”

“Thank-you!”

“You still haven’t won.”

Chowder’s face fell, and he and Caitlin sat back down again while they moved onto Bitty’s Snow Tater — the last to be judged.

“Ours is the best, though,” Caitlin said into his ear, in that stage whisper she used whenever she was trying to be subtle. Chowder had to nod in agreement as he looked at Bitty’s. It was a standard snowman, shorter than Bitty, with a large strawberry for a nose, a blueberry mouth, milk chocolate cookies for eyes, and the number 7 drawn into its back. There was nothing special about it.

“Results are in!” Holster announced. He and Ransom had taken their place on the top of the porch steps to declare the winner, and Dex reluctantly moved out the way, to stand by his own abandoned snowman between Nursey and Chowder. “In third place, we have Whiskey with his traditional Frosty. In second place, Ford, with Mrs Scrooge. And the winner is Bitty for his Snow Tater.”

“It’s a total set-up,” Dex muttered. Chowder hadn’t noticed him or Nursey creep closer to them, but now he looked down as Dex placed a snowball in his gloved hand.

Chowder turned the snowball over and grinned. Caitlin had prepped her own snowball on his other side, and the four of them didn’t need a countdown to aim their shots and fire the snowballs at Ransom and Holster.

“Bros, seriously?” Ransom asked, already scooping up some snow to retaliate.

“That’s for being biased,” Nursey told him.

“Nursey? Are you kidding me? Your snowman is terrible.”

“But Bitty’s is better than Chowder’s?”

“Hey!” Bitty said. “No need to be a sore loser.”

Dex turned and aimed his next snowball at Bitty, who shrieked and ducked behind Tango’s snowman. A well aimed shot from Ford hit him in the back, and the next moment, snowballs were flying all over the yard, as Bitty darted to the Haus.

“Aw, come on Bitty!” Ransom called when Bitty had barricaded himself inside. Five snowballs splattered against the kitchen window, and then Whiskey managed to hit Holster in the back of the head and war broke out.

“No! Fuck. Nursey, stop!”

Chowder turned to see what Dex was yelling about and was greeted by a faceful of snow. He wiped it off and narrowed his eyes at Caitlin. They tumbled to the ground when he tackled her. Her hand slid around his neck and she giggled into his chest.

“It’s like how we first met.”

Chowder grinned back at her. “Except that time we weren’t lying on a castle.”

“Oh no! We ruined it.” She twisted her head back to look in disappointment. “Is SJ Sharkie okay?”

“He’s okay, but I think we’ve massacred the defensemen,” Chowder said, poking at a lump which used to be Brent Burns in miniature.

“That’s so rude, Chow,” Nursey said. Chowder turned to see him and Dex lying in the snow a couple of feet away, both panting heavily. Dex had snow poking out the top of his pants, and Nursey’s jacket had come undone. Nursey’s snowman was also ruined, and its head seemed to have exploded over Dex’s chest.

“Well those lasted long,” Caitlin said dryly. “Maybe Bitty did deserve to win, after all.”

Sure enough, when Chowder sat up he could see that the Snow Tater was the only snowman still standing.


End file.
